Switches in the form of a microswitch and/or a snap-action switch can be used in a wide range of different applications. For example, these switches can be used for various applications in motor vehicles.
DE 195 12 277 A1 discloses an electrical switch in the form of a snap-action switch. The switch has a housing which comprises a base and a cover, and in which a contact system is located. The contact system comprises a movable switching contact and at least one stationary contact, with the electrical connections for the contact system extending out of the housing on the base. A moving operating member projects out of the housing from an opening in the cover, in order to switch the contact system. An elastic element interacts with the operating member for resetting. In order to prevent hazardous substances from entering the housing interior, the opening is sealed in a complex manner in the area of the operating member. Furthermore, it has been found that, during operation of the switch, it is possible for the switching contact to become stuck to the stationary contact, and/or to become welded to it. In a situation such as this in which a pair of contacts are stuck and/or welded together, the switch is no longer serviceable.